My Secret Love
by ghost the cat 18
Summary: Lightning Lynx loves the Bride of the Conquering Storm. but the rest of the Clan can't know that. Scourge goes insane after Fiona leaves, and Espio discovers dr.Eggman's newest egg chapter. things start to get messy.
1. fighting

**None of the characters are mine except for Ghost and Arthur.**

_Lightning Lynx pov_

I woke up. We were lying on a green grassy hill. The bamboo forest was just behind us at the top of the hill. I turned my head. Conquering Storm was lying next to me. I could see her straw hat a little ways down the hill. Her soft hair brushed against my face as the wind blew softly. I smiled; she looked so beautiful sleeping here, next to me.

I sighed. I could feel the warm sun on my face. I closed my eyes. It was all so perfect. If only I could remember how we had gotten on this hill.

I started thinking hard. We had been just outside the clan... then I remembered. The argument...

_Previously, the night before..._

"What do you think the world would be like if there was no moon?" Ghost the cat had asked me. She and I had decided to go for a late night stroll together. She was warring a purple vest, and a black shirt, a black belt, black boots and black gloves. She was even warring when of those French hats. They were called berets, I think. Fiona had started to give her fashion advice... and let her have some of clothes. All before she had left.

Soon I was pretty sure Ghost's and Storm's dad, Arthur, would start to speak against the new styles Fiona had introduced to Ghost. But, hey, it was her choice. "What makes you ask that Ghost?" I had asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know. It just popped into my head." She was holding my hand with both of hers. And she was walking surprisingly close to me.

I sighed. "Ghost, you're a little close." She smiled deviously, "oh? Does that bother you?" I sighed, "Ghost, I've told you before, I'm too old for you." She giggled a bit, "I notice you're not pulling away, though." I didn't answer right away, and then I said, "Ghost, your only 13, where could you possibly be learning all of this stuff from?"

She smiled, "your friends, the destructix." I sighed, "Your still young, don't go down the same path as we did." She laughed, "and why not, mister?" I gave her a stern look, it just made her laugh again, "Ghost, going down that path is asking for trouble. I don't want you hanging around the destructix that much anymore." She smiled, "aw, you worry about me."

It was my turn to laugh, "of course I do Ghost, I love you." She gasped, and looked at me surprised. "You do?" I gave her a hug, "okay, before you get all excited, I love you as a sister Ghost, nothing more." She smiled. "I know, and the way that you and Storm are heading, pretty soon I am going to be your sister. I'll be your sister in law." I sighed, "Yeah, if your dad ever lets me get near her with a ring." Ghost gave me a serious look.

I laughed; it looked so funny on her. She said, "You have to talk to my dad about this, Lightning. Everyone knows you and Storm are perfect for each other. Well, anyone who knows that you've been seeing each other." I gave her a nod, "don't worry about it Ghost. I'll talk to him, I will. I just have to get him on one of his good days." She smiled, and we continued to walk. She then pointed ahead, "is that the destructix?" she asked. I looked ahead, and sure enough, it was. Well, it was the remaining members. "What a coincidence." Ghost said quietly. I turned to her, "maybe you should leave, Ghost." She shook her head. "No, it'll be nothing I can't handle. And besides, you'll be there to protect me."

I took a breath, and the two of us approached them. "It's been a while Lightning." Scourge said. I gave him a nod, "yes, it has." Ghost gave a wave to Simian, Frog and Predator. They waved back. Scourge gave her a smirk. "You know what's funny." He said, he then turned to the other three, "you guys have all been keeping contact. But none of you had heard anything from Fiona. Well, as far as I know." I glared at the green idiot, "you came all this way, to talk to me about Fiona?"

Scourge angrily turned to me. He kept his cool expression, but I could see fire in his eyes. "She quit right after you did, Lightning." He said. I didn't show any hints of anger at him, I just said, "So you think I know where she is?" He laughed a bit, "I think you all know where she is." Then Ghost spoke up. "She left for a reason Scourge." She said. I grimaced; I had hoped she'd stay quiet. Scourge approached her.

I could see all the others get ready to fight him if he tried to do anything to her. I did too. I could see Ghost start to shrink away a bit. We all knew she had no way of protecting herself. She couldn't fight for herself, and she couldn't cast a spell fast enough to protect herself. The worst she could do in a situation like this was bite. We all knew she had a nasty bite. But it wouldn't be enough.

"You think I was that reason?" Scourge said menacingly. She nodded meekly. "I know you are." She said, "Because Fiona told me before she left." Scourge swung a fist at her, but Simian caught his arm before it could hit her. Ghost screamed, and stumbled backwards. I caught her before she could fall. "We have been in contact with Fiona Scourge." Predator said.

Scourge turned to them, "really now? And you didn't tell me?" Predator nodded. "Ghost was right. She left because of you." Scourge yelled out in furry and charged at him. "Wait just a minute!" it had been Ghost. We all turned to her. "Yes?" she looked at all of us nervously. "Well... as you all know... I'm not very good around blood. So unless you want me throwing up all over you guys, I suggest you take this elsewhere." Scourge just growled. "Fine..." he said, opening a warp ring.

We all watched him disappear through it. Once the warp ring was gone, I say, "You guys aren't seriously thinking of following him, are you?" Simian shook his head, "no. We're not. He's actually not even on the team anymore, he just asked us to meet him here." Ghost looked to Simian, "why did you guys trust him? Why did you come?" Predator sighed, "We didn't think he would start a fight." Simian then turned back to me. "Scourge has lost it Lightning, he's completely out of his mind. I suggest you watch out." I nodded.

Simian opened a warp ring of his own, and then they left. But before Flying Frog left, he turned back to his, gave a big smile, and said loudly "pickles!" It had been the first thing he had said all night. Ghost laughed, "I love pickles! But you should probably go now." After they were all gone, and Ghost was safely in her room, I went to go see Storm. Conquering Storm was in her room as well. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, paper work in hand. When I entered, she looked up at me and smiled. "Lightning!" she ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed, "There's my girl." She pulled away and laughed, "you're going to have to talk to my dad before you try and take claim of me. In his mind, I'm still his girl." I smiled, then said, "hey, why don't we go for a walk?" she gave me a suspicious smile, "didn't you just come back from one with Ghost." I chuckled a bit, "yeah, but I want to go on one with you too."

_Present time..._

I opened my eyes. We had ended up on this hill on our walk. We must have fallen asleep. I could feel her starting to stir next to me. I turned to face her. She turned to face me. "Good morning." I said, looking into her robotic eyes. "Good morning." she said. She then looked around a bit. "We must have fallen asleep here." she said. I smiled, "yeah, I guess we did." Then I said, "We should probably go. Everyone's probably worried about you." She giggled. "We can let them worry a little longer."

I smiled and gave her a kiss. Now would be a good time to tell her about what had happened on me and Ghost's walk... great...

**So how will Conquering Storm react when she hears about Scourge? Keep an eye opened for chapter 2 to find out, see what Scourge may have planned and see what happened to Fiona. Please review. **


	2. revenge

**Okay! Here is chapter 2 of 'my secret love.' Please enjoy the story! **

_Scourge the Hedgehog pov _

I could feel the first sign of rain. A drop of rain landed on my nose, and a few more on my head. I growled. I hated the rain. I could see lights coming from a nearby building, and loud music spilling out of the opened windows. Any other day, I would be at that party. And I would be leaving with a babe for each arm. But not today. Today I had other things to worry about. Things like revenge. Things like Fiona.

I felt a fire in my heart that was anger burn hungrily at the thought of her. How could she have left me? After all I had done for her? I stopped at an old run down building. I pushed opened the wooden door and entered. To anyone else, this place would have looked abandon. But I knew otherwise. I looked outside one more time before entering completely. It was started to rain heavily now. I looked at the wooden door I was still holding opened.

The handle was missing, and the door had mostly been eaten away by bugs. The wood seemed to crumble with only my touch. I grinned and tightened my grip. The wood started to break. I loved having this kind of power. The power to make something crumble with only your touch. But then I stopped, and looked at the door sadly. I didn't have that kind of power any more.

I took another step into the dark room, and walked over to the closet. I flung the door open. The closet was small; it barely fit a broom and a bucket. I lifted the bucket, to reveal a small circle carved into the floor where the bucket had been. I leaned down and pressed it. "Aperi oculos malum" I said. The circle glowed briefly, and then the floor opened to reveal an underground hideout.

I hoped down into the dirty room. It was filled with potions and machines. I looked around for a second, taking in the sight of 's temporary lair. He wasn't using it right now, he only used it when he was in the area. So that gave me the freedom to do a bit of exploring.

I've been here enough times that I knew what I was looking for. I opened a few drawers and moved a few things around until I finally found it. It was a small orb. It had a crack in it and was filled with a black mist.

"Show me Lightning Lynx." I said. The smoke started to spill out of the crack. It floated through the air and started for form a circle. In the center of the circle, an image started to form. It was Lightening, and that girl with the hat. The one that ran that clan he had been in. The one that had exiled him twice.

They were lying on a grassy hill. Lightning was telling her something. She was hanging on to his every word. I could tell. It was the way she looked at him. Full of admiration. Fiona used to give me that look.

I growled. It was his fault. She would have never left if he had. I remember how it had happened exactly...

We had all been there. Predator, Simian, Frog, Lightning and Fiona. We had been gathered around the table, making our next plan. "I say we go and take down sonic before we do anything." Predator had said, "or else he'll just get in our way." Simian was quick to disagree, "no, I say we get rid of Eggman first. That way we won't have to worry about competition."

Fiona had looked over to Lightning. He was sitting a little bit away from the group. He didn't look like he was paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, we could all tell. He was worrying about something. "Hey Lightning, you okay?" she had asked. He had looked a bit surprised. "Yeah," he said, "it's just... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while." Fiona had given him a encouraging nod, "its okay," she said, "say whatever's on your mind."

He stood up nervously, and then said, "Well, I'm... I'm quitting the Destructix." There where gasps, "What? Why?" Predator had asked. Lightning didn't answer. He looked away from us, "it's that hat girl isn't it?" I had said. He finally looked me in the eye. "I need to go back to her." He had said.

"But you can't go back to your clan." Simian had pointed out. Lightning gave him a small smile, "I'm not going back to my clan, I'm just going back to the dragon Kingdom." Frog Laughed, "tee-he-he-he Lightning love-wuvs hat girl!"

They had all laughed a bit, but I hadn't. It hadn't been funny at all. "Don't forget to write." Predator had said. "You where a brave solider Lightning." Simian had said. And then Fiona did something I really wish she hadn't. She gave him a hug, "we'll all miss you Lightning. Well visit you as often as we can."

How could he have let her hug him? He knew she was **my **girl. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I had said. Fiona pulled away from him, and everyone looked at me. "No one leaves unless I say so!" I had said.

"But that's not fair!" Fiona had said. I still can't believe she had argued with me. I still can't believe she stood up for him. "Quiet Fiona!" I had snapped at her. She had flinched, like she always did when I spoke like that. But then she did something I hadn't been expecting. She continued to argue with me. "No Scourge! We all have a say too!"

I still can't believe she did that. I had stood up and walked right over to her. "Fiona, stop now!" I don't know why she hadn't stopped, I wish she had though. Because then she wouldn't say what she did.

"I'm leaving too." She had then grabbed Lightning and walked out, taking our last warp ring with her. I followed them out. Fiona had opened the warp ring. "Fiona, wait!"

"Go without me Lightning." She had told him.

"but Fiona... how are you going to..." "just go! I'll find a way." he had followed her orders. Why did he follow hers, but not mine?

"I'm done with you Scourge. I'm done with all of this!" her words still stung. "You treat us all like we're nothing. After all we did for you. After all _I've _done for you... you still show us no respect."

When she had walked off, I hadn't followed her. I did my best not to show it. But I had been truly hurt.

And through all of that, Lightning hadn't said anything. He hadn't agreed with me, he hadn't told her she didn't have to leave. None of them had. I had been alone.

I looked back to the image of Lightning and Storm. They were now laughing about something. I gave out a roar, and smashed the orb to the ground. The image disappeared and the smoke floated away in the air.

I kicked the pieces of glass across the room. Lightning... I will get my revenge. But how? I looked over to the shards of glass. Conquering Storm had been what he had gone back for... maybe she was the key...

_Meanwhile... in the dragon Kingdom_

_Conquering Storm pov_

"he had tried to hit her?" I stared at Lightning in disbelief. "Yeah, but Simian had stopped him." Lightning said, running his hand through my hair. I giggled, it tickled a bit. Then i got back to being serious. "She should have left when you said to." He nodded. "I know." He then looked worried about something, "what's wrong?" I asked. He just shook his head and smiled, pretending nothing had happened. "Nothing, just thinking."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "what's on your mind, Lynx?" he smirked, "nothing important. He then leaned in and kissed me.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and said, "we should really get going now."

Once we got to the outskirts of my clan we got ready to head our separate ways. "You going to be okay?" I asked. He nodded, "yeah, I'll be fine. Don't forget to visit though." I sighed, "Alright." We hugged, and then he left. Once he was gone, I gave out another sigh.

I honestly wish it didn't have to be this way. I didn't like keeping secrets from my clan. All they knew was that he was working for me as a spy to tell me what was happening with the free people and the other clans. They didn't know that the two of us where, well, in love or anything.

And I know I can't tell them but, I wish I could.

When I got back, I was surrounded by a large group of concerned ninja, "are you okay?" "Where did you go?" "What happened to you last night?"

I gave them all a stern look. "What happened last night is none of your business. And as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Now would you all please just get back to work?" they all apologized and left quickly. Ghost appeared in front of me. "So, you went for a 'walk' with Lightning last night? Pretty long walk, from what I've gathered, you guy practically left the dragon kingdom!"

I shook my head at her, "how would you know that?" she gave me a smirk, "I know a few spells that helped out. So, what did you and Lightning talk about?"

I lightly punched her in the shoulder, "I know about scourge. Why didn't you leave when Lightning said to?" she shrugged, "I didn't think it would be that bad. And I'm fine anyways, so it's not a big deal." Then she said, "did he tell you about anything before we saw scourge?" I shook my head, "no... Why?" she smirked and turned to leave, "no reason." I watched her go. Something weird was defiantly going on.

_Meanwhile... Downunda_

_Fiona fox pov_

The sun was hot and furious, but that wasn't going to slow me down. It was a beautiful day in my new home, Downunda, and I didn't plan on wasting it. I put on some jean shorts and a tee-shirt and headed outside. I breathed in the fresh air, and ran off to Mrs. Bear's house. I had promised to babysit her two kids.

My cell phone beeped. I checked it I had like fifteen text on this thing, all from Predator within the last few hours.

**Scourge was cause some trouble with Lightning last night.**

Then another ten that said.

**Scourge and Lightning where fighting!**

**Scourge tried to hit Ghost!**

**Scourge almost killed us!**

**Scourge has lost it!**

**Scourge and Lightning where Fighting. Did I already tell you this?**

**Have you heard from Scourge recently?**

**Watch out for Scourge!**

**Scourge is insane!**

**No one has heard from Scourge yet!**

**What do you think Happened to Scourge? **

Then another three that said;

**Omg we ran out of ketchup!**

**Crap where's the closest Super Market?**

**Never mind, found one. **

Then one more that said;

**Fiona, Scourge and Lightning where fighting!**

I sighed. Oh, Predator... you're really starting to go downhill. Now I had a few things to worry about, like one Predator's sudden out of character love for texting, and two, Scourges sanity. I looked down at my cell phone one more time. If I responded, I would be expected to do something.

There was no way I could ever face Scourge again, not after how I left him like that. So I closed the phone and put it in my pocket, pretending like I never got a text from Predator.

**Wow, Predator's got a thing for texting! Who would have thought Predator was a texter? Defiantly out of character for him. Anyways, please review; tell me how you like the story so far. And thank you so much for reading! See you next time!**


	3. secrets

**Hi everyone! So how are you Liking the story so far? Well, here's chapter 3! And a reminder, none of the characters except for Ghost, Sandra, Valerie and Lexi belong to me. **

_Ghost the cat pov _

I hugged myself tightly. It was a cold day, with a cold breeze. There was barely anyone in the park today, making it a perfect day to go for a walk. Well, for me at least. The only other people here was an old couple (and I mean _really _old) a group of boys, causing trouble no doubt, and a group of girls.

I recognized all three of the girls. It was Valerie, Sandra and Lexi. Sandra was standing on the park bench, talking loudly to the other two. I approached them.

"Sandra, would you get down from there? People are going to think something's wrong with you." I said. "Says you, Ghost, you do things like this all the time." Sandra said, but still getting down. "So Ghost..." Valerie siad, "where was your sister last night?" Lexi and Sandra leaned in to hear. "It's none of your business you guys." I said, laughing a bit at their excepting faces.

"Oh, come on Ghost, you're her sister. You must know!" Sandra whined impatiently.

"I don't know where she was Okay?"

Lexi gave me a hug, "aw, poor Ghost! Storm's keeping secrets from you!"

I shrugged her off. "She's not keeping secrets from me. She just left for bride business or something. That's all I know."

"So she didn't tell you where she went?" Valerie asked, "Then she must be keeping something from you Ghost."

I glared at her, "she never told me because I never asked." they got really quiet, trying to think of something.

"I hear Lightning's in town again!" Sandra finally said. The other girls giggled.

"She was not with Lightning!" I said, starting to get annoyed, "we... haven't heard from him in a while."

The girls sighed, "Alright." They said.

I quickly said good bye and walked off. I sighed with relief; I had almost slipped when they had mentioned Lightning. But I had to admit, I had done a pretty good job lying to them.

I couldn't help but laugh though. Those girls where always looking for good gossip. And they would be the last one I'd tell anything too, they spread news like bees spread pollen.

I took a turn onto a trail leading into the forest. All that was left of the path was a small trail of dirt. The rest had been over grown with weeds and grass.

It was starting to get quiet. Really quiet... _Unusually_ quiet... _**mysteriously **_quiet...

Before I could think of any more types of quiet, one of the bushes began to shake. I had to admit, I was a little freaked out. This is just like what happened in all those horror movies dad wouldn't let me watch but I watched anyways.

The beautiful girl (that's me) goes for a walk. Then I bush starts rustling... and then the hideous monster jumps out and...

I shook away those thoughts. It was probably just some sort of wild critter, that's all. But just in case, I ran my fingers over the purple gem on my neclas. Taking some of it's magic, just in case I needed to use it.

The bush started to rustle more... and then... a purple chameleon. I knew it was just a chameleon, but I screamed anyways. And I also hit it on the head with a ball of energy I'd summoned up. And I may or may not have stepped on its foot and bit it.

The chameleon stumbled back into the light, and I finally got a good look at it. it was a male... and he was cute. "Man, you've got the teeth of a vampire!" he said. I didn't let my guard down, but said, "That's funny, my dentist is always telling me that too."

He then bowed to me, "I am Espio. I come with word from the west." I awkwardly bowed to him too. "You're from the shinobi clan aren't you?" I said. He nodded.

I laughed, "I'd expect a shinobi ninja to be able to beat a girl in a fight." I looked at me a bit sheepishly, "well, I didn't expect you to scream."

I raised an eyebrow, "what **did** you expect me to do then? Some guy jumped me in the middle of the forest; of course I'm going to scream!"

I then noticed him looking at my robotic arm. "How did your arm..." I quickly stopped him by saying super laud, **"great weather we're having don't ya think?"** he gave me a funny look, forgetting his question.

I couldn't blame him though, I would be giving someone that look too if they just randomly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So what's that news?" I asked finely after an awkward moment of silence.

He seemed to have forgotten it for a second, and then remembered. "The kingdom of acorn is under... new management. We wanted to alert as many people as possible. Just in case this affects anything." I nodded.

"That's... real fascinating." I said sarcastically, "I'll make sure to pass that on to my sister and..."

"The bride of Conquering Storm is your sister?" I gave him a small frown for interrupting, and then said, "Yes, we we're both adopted though, so we don't have the same biological parents or anything like that." His expression didn't change, he said, "alright then... I'll just be off."

I watched him leave, and then turned to go to my sister.

_Lightning Lynx pov_

I lay on my bed, eyes closed. I was exhausted, and I could feel sleep taking over. Then, I felt a hand rest delicately on my shoulder. "Lightning..." a familiar, lovely voice whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. Storm was sitting next to me on the bed. "Where did you come from?" I asked. She smiled, "I came to ask you something."

I sat up slowly, "ask away."

She took off her hat and put it next to her, then said, "Ghost had a run in with that chameleon, Espio, she said that he told her that the house of acorn was under 'new management.' But he didn't say who it was that... well; I guess what I'm saying is that we don't know if this is going to threaten us in any ways. Do you know who the new king is?"

I closed my eyes for a second, thinking hard. "Well... I know the wizard Ixis Naugus is back. And I know that they had some problems with him trying to claim the throne."

She nodded a bit, "so if he did get the throne... would that be a bad thing." I really didn't want to worry her, but I had to be honest as well. "Yes, probably." I said.

She gave out a sad sigh. "Thank you Lightning. And sorry for bothering you with that." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I then leaned forward and kissed her. After we both pulled away, she said, "I really wish I could tell the clan about us. Instead of hiding it... I really hate to lie to them."

She looked so sad. "Why can't you tell them? What would happen if you did? I mean, I know it's against tradition for a Bride to... you know... love an exile. But what would the clan do if they found out?" she just shook her head slowly, "I don't know. But I'm scared to find out."

I gave her a hug. "It'll be fine Storm." I said, "We'll figure something out."

**Aw! So romantic! And Espio has now joined the story! Please review, Thank you for reading. **


	4. Ghost

**I bring you... chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

_Ghost the cat pov_

"_Crazy people have more fun." _

I remember a friend of mine saying that once. Her name had been Miranda. Miranda mongoose. She had been my best friends...

I still wondered what had happened to her. What had caused her to hand herself in like she did? It hadn't made any sense to me.

She had given me that ruby that she had guarded with her life, _"protect it, Bri." _She had said. That had been when everyone used my real name. _ Bri. _No one knew my real name anymore.

Heck, they didn't even know I knew it. As I looked down at the ruby, I thought about those days. The days when we had all lived in Alder town. Before the republic of acorn had abandoned us. Before I had been adopted.

I and my friends, Cody, Miranda and Dina (Miranda's older sister.) had known things were getting bad. When the acorns discovered that a dark magic, the Whisper, was in Alder town, they had locked it down. No one could leave, and no one could come in.

The Whisper had been created to destroy the acorns, and they had feared for their lives. They called it the Whisper because that was how it had been created. An old wizard, we didn't actually know the name, had whispered a spell, and deadly spell, into the ears of a baby. The baby had grown and created the Whisper. Using the spell he had been told as a child.

My friends and I had found out a little while after the lock down that Miranda had the whisper. We helped her protect it. But soon they found out her secret, and had her destroy it.

Legend says that only the holders of the Whisper could watch it is destroy. The acorns had believed that stupid rumor, and had locked to four of us in a room and let us destroy it.

But we didn't. Miranda had given it to me. _"Protect it Bri." _She had said_, "But don't use it on them." _

"_They tore our city apart." _I had said_. "There just scared people, Bri. They mean no harm." _

Miranda had been so kind hearted. When they let us out, they look her away. I don't know what happened to her after that though.

I looked down at the Ruby in my hand. The Whisper. I closed my eyes. "Bri the cat." I said. I looked down at the ruby. It just didn't sound the same anymore. And I never planned on using that name again as long as I lived. It brought back to many memories.

I looked out my bedroom window. Not a Ninja in sight. Just my sister and Lightning. I Grimaced, they where kissing. I sighed. Maybe if I told Lightning the story... he would sympathize me and... I shook my head angrily. No, I didn't want his sympathy, I wanted his love.

I just didn't get it. I've always Loved Lightning. Storm had just suddenly started to like him. After she exiled him, and broke his heart twice, she suddenly liked him. And he suddenly was in love with her again.

She could easily just leave him again. I would never do that to him. I groaned. I was being selfish. They were happy. That's all that mattered. But I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Storm was so beautiful. I was... average. I wasn't sexy or anything likes that. Nor did I want to be. I ran my fingers over my lips; I haven't even had my first kiss yet. And I was already 13.

I gave them one last look. They were still kissing. They should be more careful.

_Meanwhile... elsewhere..._

_Predator hawk pov_

"Got any 8's?" I sighed, "go fish." Simian picked up another card. Things had been so slow since the others had left. ". Got any 6's?" I asked. Simian shook his head. "go fish." I picked up another card "simian, I'm hungry." I said. He sighed, "Got any 5's?" I threw my cards on the table, "go freaking fishing and catch me a salmon! I'm freaking hungry!"

Simian looked at my cards spread out on the table, "hey, you did so have a five!" suddenly, frog burst through the doors. "Green, mean! Mean, green! Hehehehehe!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you..." just then, Scourge came flying though the door. "Hey morons!"

I glared at him, "what do you want now?" he chuckled sinisterly. "Just information."

"So you haven't come here for that fight Ghost had been talking about?" simian asked. Scourge walked towards us. "I just want to know where Fiona is."

I stood up from my chair. "As if we'd tell you!" just then, to our complete horror and scourges delight, flying said, "Downunda! Hehehehehe!"

"FROG!" both me and simian yelled at him. Scourge smiled. "Ah, so that where she went." Then he approached us, cracking his knuckles. "And now that that's out of the way, I guess we can have that fight after all."

**So in this chapter Fiona's hiding place got discovered and we looked into Ghost's past. Please review! Speaking of reviews... I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed my stories so far. Thank you! It means allot to me!**


	5. fear

**Here's chapter 5! The only character's that are mine are Ghost the cat, Bertha bear and her kids, and Alana the Tiger. None of the others are mine. They belong to Saga and Archie. Enjoy!**

_Espio the chameleon pov_

I walked into freedom HQ. It was practically empty. "Espio? Your back already?" I turned to see Nicole facing me. "Did you get the message to all the clans?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes... but I discovered something... _interesting _... in the Raiju clan."

Nicole gave me a fascinated look and sat on the edge of the table. "Oh? And what was that?" I looked at her for a while. "Espio?" I blinked a few times, "Oh, Sorry Nicole... it's just, you're looking especially pretty today." She blushed. "Aw, espio... thank you."

Then she said, "So... what is it you discovered?" I took a seat as well. "Well... I can't be sure... but I think the raiju clan may be working for Eggman."

She didn't respond right away. After a while, she said, "What makes you think that?" I leaned in a bit, "well... I only actually saw one of them, and her arm... it was... robotic. I think she was a legionnaire." Nicole nodded. "Well, that doesn't mean the whole clan is involved. But it would still be good to know."

"What do you think we should do then, Nicole?" I asked her. She thought about for a second, and then said. "Well, I could try and hack into their messaging and see if they've had contact with Eggman. But if they are working for Eggman... he's probably had all they're technology upgraded, and I might get a virus trying to hack in. I don't want to take that risk. I say, we go back there and see if we can find anything else."

I nodded, "but shouldn't we tell someone? Maybe we could get some help..." Nicole shook her head. "No, they have other things to worry about. It can be a special secret mission. Just for the two of us." I smiled, "alright, that sounds nice." She smiled too.

_Meanwhile... in Downunda _

_Fiona fox pov_

I woke up. It must have been morning... it was so bright... then I heard screams. I jumped out of bed and looked out my window. I gasped. It wasn't morning. The light I had been seeing was fire. All I could see outside was fire. I heard more screams. Then I remembered I had neighbors. And that my neighbors had kids. Young kids. "Mrs. Bear!" I put on some shoes, grabbed my jacket and ran outside.

I could see a good path to Mrs. Bear's house. I ran as fast as I could. I started to cough from the smoke. I got down on my hands and knees. I sighed with relief. There wasn't smoke down here. I crawled quickly to Mrs. Bear's house. I pushed her door opened and crawled in.

I looked around. "_Oh Crap." _I thought to myself. The house was on fire. "Mrs. Bear!" I called out. There was no response. "Mrs. Bear!" again nothing. I tried something else, "... Bertha?"

"Fiona? Is that you?" I sighed with relief. "Where are you?" I called.

"In the living room!" she answered. I quickly crawled in that direction. I could see them. She had her two daughters on their hands and knees, trying to keep them away from the smoke. "Fiona! What are you doing here?" I could feel sweat on my forehead, it was so hot. "What's going on?" I asked. She held her children close. "Scourge the hedgehog came to Downunda!" she said. I gasped.

How had he found me? Then I remembered. "Predator... Frog... Simian... you guys are so dead!" I hissed under my breath. "What was that dearie?" I looked up at Mrs. Bear, or Bertha, I guess. They didn't know about me being in the Destructix. Or Scourge being my ex-boyfriend. "Nothing."

I dug around in my jacket pocket and pulled out a warp ring. "Quick! Get in!" the floor started to rumble. Everything was starting to get brighter. What was going on? They climbed into the warp ring without asking any questions. I started to go in too, but then someone grabbed my leg. I turned and screamed. It was Scourge. In super form. "Hey babe." He said. I used all my strength and used my free foot to kick him in the face.

He howled in pain and let go. I quickly climbed through the warp ring. We appeared on a beach. "Where are we mommy?" Mindy, Bertha's younger daughter, asked. Bertha looked to me. "Thank you Fiona. I don't know what it was you did, but thank you." I smiled. "No problem."

I pulled out another warp ring. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to deal with some friends."

Once I got to where I had last seen the destructix, I gasped. Their where police cars everywhere. I ran up to one of the officers. "Excuse me! What happened here?" the building was taped off, and there were at least 5 police cars. The officer turned to me. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to move along." I pointed to the building. "You don't understand! My friends live there!" he took a look in his notebook, "would your friends be a blue hawk, an ape, and a frog?" I nodded.

"Yes! Yes that's them!" he sighed, "you're a little late. The ambulance just drove them off." I gasped a bit. It was more of a yelp. "Ambulance? Why where they in an ambulance?" he opened the door of one of the police cars. "Why don't you see for yourself? I can drive you to the hospital their staying in." I nodded and climbed into the front seat, "that would be great, thanks."

He yelled something to one of the other officers and then climbed into the driver's seat. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me and looked out the window. Somehow, I already knew what had happened to them.

_Meanwhile... in the dragon Kingdom..._

_Lightning lynx pov_

"Okay, seriously, that chick has been starring at you forever!" ghost whispered to me. I and Ghost sat in my backyard. I looked over to the girl she was talking about. It was my neighbor, Alana the tiger. She would keep peeking over the short fence everyone in a while. She was about two years older than me. "I know Ghost... just ignore her."

Ghost cell phone beeped, she looked at it, "darn! That was dad. He wants me to come home." I walked her to the front door. Once we were out front, she gave me a hug. "Be good." She said. I laughed, "I will. And make sure you give Storm a hug for me." She nodded. "I will... and speaking of Storm." She Smirked, "have you talked to dad yet?" I sighed... "Ghost, when I do you'll be the first one to know." She smiled, "yay! Kay, I'll see you later." I waved to her as she walked away.

"Hey Lightning!" I jumped; Alana was suddenly standing next to me. "Man! You must be a freaking ninja or something." I said. She giggled, "no, but I hear you are..." she took a step towards me, and I took a step back. "Um... yeah I am, how did you know?" she giggled again, "Your Girlfriend can be loud sometimes."

She took another step towards me, making me take another one back. "Oh, no, Ghost isn't my girlfriend." She took another step towards me. I took another step back. I was now pressed against my house. "She's my girlfriend's sister!" I said quickly. Alana looked disappointed, "Oh? So you are taken?" she took a step back, giving me room to step forward. I nodded, "yeah. Besides, she's too young for me to date. She's only 13."

Alana nodded "oh, I thought she was like, 17, or something." Then she giggled again. "But Lightning... you better tell your girlfriend to look out." Before I could answer, she turned and ran back to her house. One she was gone, I quickly ran into my house and shut the door behind me, and locked it.

I sighed, "Why did I have to end up with weird neighbors?"

**So what happened to the Destructix? Please, please, please review! **


	6. friends

_Conquering Storm pov_

I closed my eyes and sighed. I could hear Ghost playing her guitar in the other room. I wouldn't exactly say she was playing good, but I wouldn't say she was playing bad either. After all, she was just learning. I heard someone open the door to my room and opened my eyes. I turned to see one of my ninja's. "This better be good." I said. The ninja bowed.

"Dearest bride." He said, "We have found an intruder. We have also discovered a trader as well." I groaned. "Fine, lead me to them." He took me down to a part of the fortress I never went to. Well, as much as I could help it. It was dark down here, and murky and damp. He led me to a male lynx and female chameleon. They had raiju ninja holding their hands behind their backs.

"What is this?" I asked. The lynx looked up to me. "I-I, she needed a petal from the sun lily..." I felt an anger grow in me. I slapped him. He slowly looked back at me, "I guess I disserved that." He said. I growled at him. "Yes you did! You did disserve that! That sun lily is ours." He looked to the chameleon girl. "But bride..." he said, "her grandmother is very ill... we have the very last fire lily there is... and it's the only cure..."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I interrupted. He sighed, "Because I knew you wouldn't allow It." he said. I smirked. "exactly." Then I turned to the other guards, "take him to the dungeon. Let him rot down there. And take her to be beheaded." The girl screeched, "No! Please don't!" she said. I turned to her. "You're from the shinobi clan, correct?" I asked, she nodded, tears in her eyes. I laughed, "Their all weak. Just like you." She looked to her partner and started to sob.

"Rita... please don't cry." He said soothingly. She shook her head and then looked at me. "You don't understand! I love him!" I stopped. The guards started to drag them away. I remembered saying that to Lightning, "_I love you." _I had said, _"I love you more than anything." _I sighed and held up a hand, signalling the guards to stop. They looked up at me, expectantly. "Yes bride?" one of them asked. I closed my eyes. "Let them go." I said, opening my eyes.

They all looked at me shocked, even the lynx and chameleon looked surprise. "What?" I repeated myself, "let them go." They did as they were told. I turned to the lynx. "You are banished." I said, and then I turned to the chameleon girl, Rita. "And I'm sure constant vigil won't take kindly to you bringing him to your clan. I don't know where you're going to go. But you two may live." They smiled gratefully.

I quickly made my way back to my room, trying to ignore to confused glances of my ninja. I closed my bedroom door behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my face in my hands. "God I'm going soft." I muttered.

_Meanwhile..._

_Fiona fox pov_

I wanted to run. I wanted to run to them. I was nervous yet eager to see if my friends where okay. But I couldn't. I didn't know the way to their room. This old nurse lady had offered to help me, but went slower than a snail. Finally, I said, "excuse me? But do you think we could go any faster?" she didn't answer. "Excuse me? No? Okay..." I said defeated. Finally we stopped at a door. "Here we are." She said. "Now, I warn you. They are in a... Odd state." She then left. Left me alone to face this on my own. I grabbed the knob with a shaky hand; I gave it a turn and push the door opened a bit.

I peered in the room. I didn't see them at first. I took a few steps in, and then gasped. They were sleeping. They were in a coma or something. And they where glowing. I took a few steps closer and sat next to predator's bed. It was an odd, green glow that seemed to come from inside of them. They were pretty beat up too.

I sighed. Why did scourge do this? We had done so much for him...

_Meanwhile... in the dragon kingdom_

_Ghost the cat pov_

"Storm you're not going soft..." "Yes! Yes I am going soft! Ghost I let them get away!" I sighed. She was being difficult. "You slapped the guy across the face." I said. She stared at me, "so?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked around at my messy bedroom. "You just..." we heard a tapping sound. I threw back my curtains, revealing a glass door leading to my bedroom balcony. It was Lightning. I quickly let him in. He ran over and hugged Storm. "Lightning! Why didn't you just come through the door?" he smiled, "your dad just arrived and I didn't want to get caught seeing you guys." I giggled. He said you guys. As in me too.

"Dad's here?" storm asked. He nodded, "yes." Then he smiled, "and it's more fun coming in that way." she laughed. "Just like you did to come and see me last night..."

He suddenly frowned. "But I came to tell you... I'm not gonna be around for a while. Predator, simian and frog... there in the hospital." The two of us gasped. "What?"

We heard a knock on the door. "Girls? Are you there?" it was dad. Lightning's eyes widened and he headed for the balcony. "I got to go!" he said.

Once he was gone, I said, "I'm going to meet him out there." I was already magicing out before I could hear what she had to say.

I was now standing just outside , my balcony above me. I could see Lightning making his way away. I called out to him. He turned to me.

I ran up to him. "Hey, you gonna be okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll be okay." I slowly wrapped my arms around him, "call me when you get there, kay?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. "You're a good kid Ghost." He said. "Don't go down the same path I did." I sighed, "Fine."

**And that is chapter six! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed any of my stoires so far! I appreciate it. **


	7. Love

**Ghost the cat and Arthur (Storm and Ghosts Dad) are my characters. The rest don't belong to me. Enjoy!**

_Conquering Storm pov_

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked as I followed him down to the throne room. "What? I can't come and see my own Daughter?" he teased. I laughed, trying not to make it sound fake. "So where did your sister disappear off to?" he asked.

"She just went to go say bye to one of her friends." I said. He raised an eyebrow, "one of her friends is going somewhere? Which one?" I looked him strait in the eye, trying to seem sure of myself. I hope he didn't notice my panic. "Just... that one she met at... that place... you wouldn't know him..."

"_him?" _

"Yes dad, him."

We were quiet for a bit till we reached the throne room. I noticed him looking at me funny once I was sitting on the throne. "What?" He sighed, "oh, nothing... it's just you look so grown up on that chair..."

"_**Dad!" **_I whined. No one else was here, but I was still embarrassed. He chuckled than said, "now my dear, there is something I'd like to discuss with you." I smirked, "I knew there was more to this visit." I said. He walked forward a bit. "Now, I know that one of your exiles has returned." I held my breath. He was talking about Lightning.

"And I know he's offering you information." He continued. I nodded, "yes... yes he is." I said slowly. Then dad said something that surprised me, "I'd like to meet him." I couldn't help myself from gasping, "What? Why?" I got off the chair and walked up to him. "I believe that he know you and Ghost well." He said.

"And I know that Ghost is quite fond of him." He then looked at me seriously, "and I know why he was exiled in the first place." I sighed, "yes, so what?" I said, trying to hide my fear. He sighed and patted me on the back, "don't you worry about it." he said. "I just want to meet him. Can you arrange that?" I nodded. Dad smiled, "good! So when do you think that may be?"

I pretended to think about it, though I already knew. Hopefully never. "He's out of town right now." I said. Then I realized I had said too much because dad said. "How do you know that?" I looked away from him, trying to think of something quickly. "Because he told me." I said, "just in case I tried to come to him for information while he was away."

My dad looked a little worried, even a little angry. "Alright then..." he said, "I'll just be off." I watched him leave. Once he was gone, I collapsed into the throne and closed my eyes.

_Meanwhile..._

_Lightning Lynx pov_

I sat in the chair next to Flying Frog's hospital bed and sighed. "How did this happen?" I asked no one in particular. Fiona stood next to me, and said, "It was Scourge. I know it was." I nodded, "I do to, but how? And why?" she closed her eyes and gave a long, sad sounding sigh. "Lightning?" she finally asked. I turned to her, "yeah?"

She met my eyes, "how much do you Love Storm?" I was surprised by her question. "Well, allot." I said. Then she asked, "Would you do anything for her? Do you want her to be yours forever?" I wasn't sure why she was asking me all this.

I remembered that night, the one where I almost killed Storm. I remember how badly I had wanted her to be mine. "Yes. I want to be with her forever." I could see tears in her eyes. "That's what I used to think Scourge felt about me." She said. "I know that's how I felt about him."

She closed her eyes, causing the tears forming in her eyes to fall down her cheeks "I never really ever agreed with his methods. And I didn't like all of his decisions. But I stuck with him anyways." She opened her eyes. "I love him, I always will. But he's gone too far this time."

I nodded in agreement. I stood up and gave her a hug, "it'll all be okay in the end." I said. "I promise you it will." She sniffed and smiled. I pulled away, and then said, "Okay, now I need some advice." She took the seat I had recently been sitting in and nodded, "alright. Shoot."

I sighed. "Well you see... I..." I trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. She nodded her head, "yes?" I took in a deep breath and said, "I want to make it official with Storm. But I don't... I don't know how where going to do It." she looked a little confused. Then I remembered that she wasn't familiar with my clan's laws.

"A bride can't marry an exile. And also I'm afraid of her dad." I said. Fiona laughed a bit. "Oh! Lightning! Just man up and talk to her dad!" I sighed, "It's not that... it's not that simple." She giggled, "Yes it is. Just say it and see what happens." I stared at her for a second. "Fiona, that didn't help at all." She laughed harder. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

**If you want to know more about 'that night' Lightning was talking about, read my story Broken. It all happened there. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! **


	8. the news

**Alright everyone, say hello to chapter 8!**

_Espio the Chameleon_

Nicole followed me nervously through the bamboo forest. "Sally told me allot about the dragon kingdom after the iron dominion incident." She said. "How do you like it?" I asked her, squeezing between a tightly pressed together clusters of bamboo. She smiled, "it's as beautiful as she said it was."

We made our way towards the iron fortress. "Now remember Nicole," I said, "if they are working for Eggman, by now they would be heavily legionized. They won't only be armed with their skills... but weapons as well..."

"Espio!" I heard her cry out, I turned around. I didn't see her anywhere. I ran back the way we had came, "Nicole? Nicole!" I heard her call out for me again. I ran faster, driven by panic. I was too concerned about Nicole to hear the footsteps behind me. I felt some one kick me to the ground. I got up off the ground and turned.

No one was there. I felt something hit the back of my head. Everything went black.

_Meanwhile..._

_Lightning Lynx pov_

I took a step out of the warp ring Fiona let me use into the dragon kingdom. I yawned and stretched. I hadn't realized how tired I was till then. I looked around. I was in the iron fortress. I sighed and made my way down the hall way. I could hear music coming from Ghost's room.

I stood at her door, she hadn't noticed me yet. She was strumming on her guitar and singing softly to herself. She had a nice voice. "Hey Ghost." She jumped up in surprise. "MEOW!" she rolled off the bed and on the floor on the opposite side of me. She stood up quickly.

I laughed, "Did you just meow?" she looked a little annoyed. "_No _I barked. Of course I meowed! I'm a cat! What do you think I do?" I smirked and walked over to her. I sat on her bed. "So, what happened while I was gone?" I asked. She sat next to me. "Nothing much... dad visited... that was about it." I sighed and lay down on her bed. I groaned. "I am so tired." I said, closing my eyes.

"Well... then I guess I should wait to tell you..." I heard her say. I opened my eyes, "tell me what?" she smiled. "Well, we have some... news for you." I sat up. "What kind of news?" I noticed her lean in a bit. I didn't say anything. "Well... I'll let you decide when you hear it."

I closed my eyes, already feeling stressed. When I opened them, I gave her a smile and said, "well then, sweetheart, how's about you tell me where your sister is?" she blushed and started to giggle. "She's in her room." She said.

I smirked and stood up. "Thanks." I said. Once I was at her door, I turned and said, "Your music's sounding great, by the way." I gave her a wink and left. Leaving her to her thoughts.

I knew I shouldn't have flirted with Ghost like I did. I was the one who always told her I was too old for her. What I just did probably didn't help at all. And I also was in a relationship with her sister. Well, a secret relationship, but still.

Today though, I wasn't exactly in the mood to care. After seeing what had happened to my friends, and how broken Fiona was.

I finally reached Conquering Storms room. I knocked on the door. She opened the door quickly I smiled, "hey, darling... I ..."

She looked around quickly pulled me into her room. "Good your here!" she quickly closed the door behind her. She turned to me. I gave her a grin. "Ghost said that you had news for me..." I was interrupted again. She ran up to me and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

We stood like that for a while. We finally pulled away, gasping for air. "Sorry, she said. "I've just been really worried." I gave her a sad smile. "Why? What's wrong?" she gave a long, sad sigh, "well... my dad heard about you coming back... and he... wants to meet you" I looked at her for a while. "Lightning? You okay?" I blinked. "That's... that's not good." I said.

She smiled, "well, it could be a good thing too." She said taking a step towards me. "If we can convince him that there's nothing going on between us, we'll be left alone."

I looked at her for a while, and then smiled. I pulled her in for another kiss. "Alright," I said ", we'll make this work."

_Ghost the cat pov _

I lay on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and replayed the whole event in my head. "_Well then, __**sweetheart**__, how's about you tell me where your sister is?_" the way he had called me sweetheart! And then how he had winked at me! I opened my eyes. I was so in love. And I knew it was wrong.

He was with my sister. He belonged with her. But I couldn't help but feel confused. Why had he called me sweetheart? And why had he winked at me. I sighed. Just forget about it Ghost. Just forget about it.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please review. **


	9. freedom

**Ghost and Arthur and Valerie are mine. The rest belong to Archie and saga. **

_Ghost the cat pov_

There was a loud beep. It was my alarm going off. The alarm... my eyes shot open. Not the alarm! I sat up as fast as I could and jumped out of bed. I was about to leave my room when I realized I was still I'm pajama's. I groaned and ran over to my closet.

Then the music started.

"_Wake up!_

_W-A-K-E U-P!_

_You and me!_

_Yippee!"_

It would go on like that again and again till I turned it off. Now don't get me wrong, I loved music, all music. But that song... was so annoying! And not pleasant to wake up to. And the worst part was, the off button didn't work. I ran over to the alarm and tried. As usual, it just continued on. I finally reached behind it, looking for where the batteries where.

I flipped it over. I swore loudly. You needed a screw driver to get to the batteries! (Yes, my alarm ran on battery power.) I groaned. Then I caught sight of the window. And grabbed the alarm. It had now gone over the song about 50 times. I looked out the window, there was no one there.

Finally, as hard as i could, I though the alarm out. It hit the ground and broke into pieces. The music stopped. I sighed with relief. I've had that thing since I first came here. Dad didn't ever get me another one, and as mentioned before, it was usual a struggle to turn it off.

I stuck my head out the window. "Good bye and good riddance!" I yelled down to it. Quite pleased with my decision, I turned back to my closet and threw on my usual outfit.

Today was the day dad was coming to meet Lightning. I was a little worried, but not as much as I thought I would be. I was almost positive this would go fine. Almost.

_Meanwhile_

_Lightning Lynx pov_

"Lightning, would you relax? It'll be fine." Conquering Storm said, not looking up from her laptop. I sat on the edge of her bed, while she sat in a chair across from me. "How am I supposed to relax?" I asked. "If we do one little thing wrong, I'll never get to see you again."

Her expression didn't change, but something in her eyes did. I could tell she was also worried. She was just too prideful to show it. "Nothing's going to go wrong." She said simply. She leaned forward a bit and grabbed my hand. We sat holding hands for a while. Then she said, "Does this sound good? We've taken exactly 500 people captive and ready for legionization." I looked up. "That's awesome! We'll not for them but..." she smiled. "I'm sending Eggman our progress. So hopefully this is enough so that he doesn't decide he doesn't need our chapter."

She finally took her eyes away from the screen and looked at me. "You don't think he'll actually get rid of us, do you?" she asked. I wasn't sure what to say. The truth was, he would. "Only if he feels he doesn't need you..." I said, then quickly added in, "but he clearly does." She smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

There was a knock on the door. Storm quickly let go of my hand and yelled for them to come in. It was Valerie. "Bride of the Conquering Storm..." then her eyes fell on me, "... and Lightning Lynx. Arthur Owl is on his way."

After Valerie left, Storm walked over and grabbed my hand again. "Come on." She said, pulling me off her bed, she was very strong. "Let's get going."

_Meanwhile..._

_Espio the chameleon pov_

I wasn't sure if I had woken up or not. My dreams had been dark, and this world around me was dark. I sat up. I then felt instant pain shoot through me. Yup, I was defiantly awake. I looked around. Then I remembered Nicole. I called out for her. There was no response. I tried again.

"Espio?" I heard her. "Nicole, where are you?" I asked, feeling around.

"I... don't Know." She said. "Where are you?"

"I don't know either. Keep talking though."

There was silence, and then, "I cannot connect to Sonic." She said, "I cannot connect to anyone." I tried locating where she was by the sound of her voice. "keep talking..."

"this place... it is clearly a prison, but it is made of some sort of unidentified metal." I was getting close.

"... well now, I see your enjoying your stay?" that hadn't been Nicole. A light suddenly came on. Candle light. And standing in the candle light was the yagyu lord.

I glared at him. "You..."

_Meanwhile..._

_Lightning lynx pov_

"... So, yeah then it kinda...fell out the window..." Ghost didn't look us in the eye. Conquering Storm smirked. "Sure it did Ghost, sure it did." We were waiting for their dad outside of the iron fortress. I hadn't said anything the whole time.

Storm smiled and gave my shoulder it a pleasant squeeze. "We'll be fine." She said. I wish I could believe her. I don't remember being so worried about this yesterday. That was when her dad came into view. Walking up to us. Storm quickly took her hand off my shoulder.

"My daughters." Arthur said, giving them a bow. Storm bowed back, Ghost raised an eyebrow. He then turned to me. "And our guest today." He gave me a bow, I bowed back.

When we raised our heads he gave me a long look. "Ah," he said, "now I remember you. You're the one that was sitting closer than needed to my eldest daughter on my last visit here." he leaned in close. Storm was quick to step in. "yes I was... feeling faint that morning. He was there to make sure I did not get myself hurt... and he succeeded?"

Arthur leaned in again. "So have you had any contact with my daughter since then?" I tried to put on a brave face. "Only when she needs me." I said. He nodded a bit. He looked to Storm who nodded frantically. "Yup! That's all." She said quickly.

He gave me one last dirty look. "Fine, you are found innocent. But I have my eye on you boy." Ghost came closer to me, "yeah, he'll probably be hiding in your closet when you get home... watching you..." we all turned back to Arthur to see his reaction to this, but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Storm looked around. Ghost looked a little disappointed. "Huh... comes to see if we're safe... and he can't even stick around too..." she shook her head angrily. Storm looked a bit disappointed herself. "That was only like... a minute we got to see him..." she looked to me. "But we're safe... we're safe!" she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back. "Hey Storm..." I said, "I thought I should mention that Fiona's going to be staying with me for a while..." I felt her nod. "Ghost'll be pleased..." she said.

_Scourge the hedgehog pov_

I watched them from a distance, a place not even their ninja senses would pick me up. I hope they're happy. I hope Fiona has a great stay with Lightning. I even hope that little brat Ghost the best. None of this was going to last long...

**Ohhh! So what is Scourge's plan? What does the Yagyu clan want with Espio and Nicole? Guess you'll have to wait. **


	10. danger

**This story has reached its tenth chapter now. I can't believe it's already been ten chapters! **_**Any-who**_**, hope you enjoy! Ghost and Ron are my characters. **

_Fiona fox pov _

I dragged my suit case over to the couch. I sat down with a sigh. "Nice place, Lightning." I said, looking around. I turned my head to the door, where Lightning was bringing in my other suit case. "thanks." He said, struggling to lift it off the ground. "Man, Fiona! What did you pack in here? Rocks? Your entire bedroom?" I stood, "only the things I need." I said, walking over and helping him with it.

It was true there was quite allot in there. I hadn't even been able to zip it up all the way. The top was opened, exposing my belongings. At least Lightning hadn't actually taken a look at the top or he would see I was lying. We carried it over to where my other one was resting. Next to the couch. We where almost there when...

"You guys!" there was a sudden flash of light. We both dropped the suit case in surprise. The suit case fell to the ground with a thud, and half its contents slipped out the unzipped top. My make-up bag, a brush, two of my favorite books and a pair of high- heels.

Lightning eyed the heels, "every thing you need, huh?" I blushed, "you never know when I'm going to have to look formal!"

We turned to were the blast of light had been, it was Ghost. "You both need to come with me right now!" she said. Lightning and I shared a glance. "Why? Is there an emergency?" Lightning asked the young feline. She shook her head, and then nodded. "You need to come right now! Seriously, something life-changing is going to happen!"

I had to admit, that had gotten my attention, but knowing how Ghost was...

"Like what?" I asked. She turned to me, green eyes wide with excitement and shock.

"As we speak..." she said, "a giant banana is getting pushed out of a window of the highest point in the iron fortress, by a pickle. We need to go right now to watch them fall!"

I looked to Lightning to see his reaction. He looked surprisingly clam. "Ghost... you feeling okay? Eating all your veggies... getting good sleeps..." she stared in astonishment, "you cannot be serious." She said, "This's a once in a life time thing, man. Come on!" she grabbed us both, and in a flash of light, Lightning's house was gone.

It was quickly replaced by the iron fortress. We were at the back of it. This area, presently facing away from the sun, was dark, and cold, covered by the fortresses large shadow. And left me wishing for a jacket.

"Ghost, this's ridicules..." Lightning started, but was cut off by the sound of screaming. We all looked up, Ghost pulled out a video camera. My jaw dropped. Up above, a lynx in a banana suit was falling, fast. "Is that Ron?" Lightning asked.

The banana hit the ground. I screamed. Then something surprising happened. He bounced... off the ground.

"I put a spell right there." Ghost said, still keeping an eye on the sky, "so it's all bouncy and stuff right there." We heard another scream. Another lynx in a giant pickle hit the enchanted ground. "He jumped as well." Ghost said.

I looked to Lightning, who was trying not to laugh, and then back to Ghost, who was putting the video camera back in her bag. "I got the whole thing guys!" she said to the two foods, who where slowly standing up.

"Hey! You five back there!" the voice of a ninja guard caught our attention. Ghost (taking off the enchantment) and the foods ran off. Leaving me and Lightning alone with the ninja guard approaching. Both of us still in shock. "What are you doing back there? Who were those three that just ran off? Who are you? " he called.

"He can't see us yet." Lightning whispered to me. He grabbed my arm and we both ran off.

_Ghost the cat pov_

I was quick to make my way along the side of the fortress, laughing as I went. That had been perfect. Got it on tape and everything. I had quickly gotten separated from Ron the banana-lynx and that other guy in the over grown pickle.

The look on Lightning and Fiona's face had been beautiful. This was a complete dream come true. As I continued to go over the current event in my mind, heart filled with glee, I failed to notice another presence up ahead.

"Yeah... yeah, I got the proof." I gasped. I stopped dead in my tracks. Up ahead, I could see a green figure. He was facing away from me, but the leather jacket and the green was all I needed to know who it was. Scourge. I looked around. There was nowhere to hide. I could go back the way I came. The only problem was I was too scared to move.

He was on a cell phone. One too nice to be his. Stolen, most likely. "Yes... yes... that would be the best thing to do, in my opinion." He said into the phone. "I... what? No!... not at all... yes I'm sure... just trust me the proof says it all. A nice video of her for the last few days.

I guarantee you'll see what I was talking about. She's gotten soft. She's not as strong as she used to be. Too busy with her boyfriend I guess... you'll want to keep her clan, they are useful... from what I've gotten, they'll do whatever she says, and they won't do anything without her permission."

I bit my lip. He was talking about my sister. And Lightning... "Her sister? Naw, she's not even one of them." Oh, and me.

"You don't need to replace her..." scourge said, "You just need to get better control of her... if you know what I'm saying."

I gasped. Then regretted it. Scourge turned. He saw me. "Gotta go." He said into the phone. I turned to run. He was naturally faster. He pinned me against the wall. "Hey babe." He hissed. I hated it when he said that to me. I tried to teleport myself away, but I couldn't focus.

I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. There was a bright, white light. Then darkness. I could still see Scourge's cold eyes. Was I dead. No. That was for sure. You don't feel fear when you're dead.

_Meanwhile..._

_Espio the chameleon pov_

I glared at the yagyu lord. Nicole had gone silent, leaving me know way of finding her. I grimaced as the bat grinned. Sharp teeth shinning in the candle light, his eyes aglow. It was like something from a night mare. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

He snickered. I heard more laughs behind him. He wasn't alone. "You were going to the iron fortress? Correct?" he said.

I slowly stood. "Do you know who lives' there right now?" he asked, not letting me answer his previous question. I took a step back. I needed to find Nicole and get out of here. But after they left. That would be easier. "Of course I do." I said. The yagyu lord's smile faded slightly. "The Raiju clan is getting far along in this war." He said, "I'm sure the Bride of the Conquering Storm would appreciate it if we helped keep away some... unwanted guest."

I took another step back, and a few more. "So you're basically sucking up to her?" I siad. He hissed. "Exactly!" I finally ran into the back wall. That reminded me. "What is this place made of?" I asked.

"Something from the raiju clan." he said, "we don't know where they got it from."

I smirked. "So you steal from them too? I'm sure they'll really love you for that."

The candle went out. "What they don't know won't hurt them..."

_Meanwhile..._

_Lightning lynx pov_

I was laughing. Fiona still looked in shock. "I can't believe we just saw that." She said. "I've only been here for like, ten minutes and something weird has already happened." I took a deep breath, trying to contain my laughter. "She was right," I said, breathless, "that had been life changing."

We were running along the side of the iron fortress. It was starting to get warmer as we got closer to the sun. But it was still dark here. "So... are we just going to run home?" Fiona asked.

I was about to answer when something just up ahead caught my eye. It was a flash of light. Similar to Ghost's but... different. It was a white, and at the same time green. "Did you see that?" I asked Fiona. She nodded. "Yeah, wonder what that was..."

We looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on.

**So Scourge has finally put his plan into action! Is Ghost going to be okay? How will Espio and Nicole escape? Guess you'll just have to waaaaiiittt... mwo-hahahahahahahahohohohohohohoh... (That was my evil laugh) **


	11. hurt

**Yeah! Finally I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long. For a while there my life got busy beyond what I ever could've imagined. But here I am! So Ghost belongs to me, so does Conquering Storm's and Ghost's dad. The rest belong to Archie and Saga. Enjoy!**

_Conquering Storm pov_

Five minutes was probably the longest I've ever spent with my dad in a while. The idea hurt a bit. And that scared me. I really was going soft. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same. That hadn't changed. But my actions where becoming something less.

I remember only a few weeks ago. That traitor from a little while ago... if I had been the way with him as I was with most other guilty prisoners... well, he wouldn't be with his girlfriend, let's just say. He'd be somewhere far away and out of her reach.

I sighed and walked over to my desk. Pictures were scattered all over it. Some of where of Ghost, or my dad, and even some of myself. Then they're we're some of all of us.

I picked one up and examined it. It was of me and dad quite a few years ago. We were smiling, the sun was shining.

We used to spend almost all our time together.

When I was very young he'd taken me out of my schooling and home schooled me instead. So that I could pay more attention to my duty as future bride.

And now that I was bride, I couldn't help but feel like, maybe, he now only saw me as a former student of his.

And according to Ghost, he never stayed around much to see her either. She was often home alone when she wasn't here.

I set down the picture and sat down, starring out the window.

Maybe this was why Lightning had surprised me so. He actually loved me, which was something I wasn't familiar with.

That one day, a little while after his second banishment, I had felt so empty. I hadn't known how to react. I had always just thought he's affection for me wasn't of me, but of my power. It has happened before. Men trying to be with me, for the leadership and power that came with it.

The second time Lightning tried it, I wasn't sure if he had been just desperate, or completely in love. Then he'd kissed me.

He had originally come to kill me. But I had known he wouldn't do it. And if he tried there was no way I'd let him. It had been I trap I'd set out mentally and on the spot. I guess when I realized what I was doing, it caused me to breakdown.

Tricking him again? Why had it bothered me?

There was a knock on my door. I growled. Why? Why did they always have to come knocking when I was at the most important moments?

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was another un-named ninja. He bowed, "dearest bride..."

"Don't start with that." I hissed at him, "just get to the point, I truly do not have time for this..."

He looked surprised. But it didn't last long. "It's about your sister... your greatness..."

_Ghost the cat pov_

I opened my eyes, but it was still dark. I heard noises, but they sounded strange. Like echo's... then there was light. I covered my eyes at the sudden brightness. It hurt. Allot.

Then there was a voice. It stood out from all the other sounds. Probably because it wasn't just an echo, it was clear as a bell.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in deep, babe." did he call every girl that? I think he does...

I slowly pulled my hands away from my face. The light had dimmed enough that I was able to open my eyes.

I first thing I saw where shoes. After a bit of confusion, I realized I was on the ground.

"You know, I need to be completely honest with ya, Ghost..." I slowly sat up.

"I've never liked you all that much..."

I looked up slowly.

"You where always getting me in trouble and getting in my way..."

I now faced him completely. I had expected a scowl on his face. Or even a frown. But his expression was much worse. A wicked looking smile.

"But this time, you're not going to get in my way."

My heart was fluttering painfully in my chest. My eyes watered from fear. He smiled more. "How so?" I finally forced out in a quiet, hoarse voice.

Instead of answering my question, He turned swiftly on his heel. The light erupted again, burning at my eyes. He'd been standing right in front of it.

"Do you know who this place belongs to?" he asked.

I blindly crawled away from his voice and away from the light. "Well, I had assumed you..." I said, hitting a wall. I opened my eyes. The light barely reached here. In fact, it mostly took up that one space I had been in. Strange.

I looked to the general area I had seen Scourge head. He wasn't there.

"Well, it somewhat does, let's just say I borrowed it..." I heard his voice say, "...without permission."

Chills went up my spine. "from who?"

I felt two hands rest on my shoulders. "He's a doctor... you two have some similar interests..."

I turned my body around, swinging my fists. I made contact. But not with his face. With the wall.

I yelped out in pain, feeling like a child as my eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe he can fix that..."

His voice disappeared. And the lights went out.

Now, sure I was alone, I burst out into tears. I hated the dark; I hated the pain in my hand. Maybe if I screamed someone would hear. "Help!" I begged, "Someone help! Please!"

... Nothing.

I fell to the ground and sobbed some more. I was stuck in my own personal hell.

As I began to feel weak from the crying an eerie glow began to form. And I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I sat up and looked around.

The light was _me. _

I was glowing.

It was a realization that scared me. Normal people don't glow. Yet again, I certainly wasn't a _normal _person. Like, at all.

I smiled a bit and slowly stood up. I could be my own personal light.

Then there was a bang. I stood still, petrified of what it could be.

'_Poor girl...' _ I fell to the ground again, eyes wide with fear. _'So lost and alone... well... not alone...'_

It was a voice I recognized well. A young, female voice. It came to me in my dreams and nightmares. And in my memories.

'_It's not a good feeling be locked up... isn't it?' _

I was perfectly still with fear. "Were are you?" I managed to squeak out.

I heard another bang.

'_Why don't you come find me?' _

On the ground in front of me, footprints formed. I scampered back, tears forming again. There was a giggle _'I don't bite! Come along now...' _

The footsteps began to lead away from me. I stared as they made their way across the floor. Then they paused.

'_You act like this hasn't happened to you before...' _she said_ 'do follow me.' _

I slowly made my way up and followed. The steps quickened. They lead to the other side of the room. Judging by the dim light I provided, they were heading towards a book case.

The footsteps stopped, and then the books went flying. I screamed in surprise and took a few steps back. "What are you doing?" I yelled, "You don't need to throw things!"

There was no reply. I kneeled down and took a look at the books on the floor. They were all opened to the first page.

Neatly written handwriting was copied there. They all siad the same thing.

_**Property of... **_

The next word made my heart skip a beat. It was a name I had been taught to fear.

_**...doctor Finintevs **_

_Lightning Lynx pov_

I sat patiently and watched as Storm paced. She hadn't said anything for a while. Not since she had shown up at my house and told us the bad news.

Finally, Fiona said, "so... Ghost was kidnapped? She just left or... do you really know what happened?"

Storm stopped and glared, "of course I don't know! That's why I came to you! You where with her last."

I stood up and said, "to be completely honest. We don't know what happened. Not after..."

Storm looked impatient, "yes? After what?"

I didn't know how to continue. "I... you... you would never believe me..."

She stared, and then said, "Try me."

I looked to Fiona. She nodded in understanding, and then said, "Well, you see. There was this banana... not like a real banana. But a huge banana! It was actually a guy in a costume. Ron? Yeah that was his name. And then a pickle. And they jumped out of a building. I thought they were going to die, but the ground turned into a bouncy... thingy and..."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Conquering Storm said suddenly. "Honestly, this is Ghost we're talking about."

Fiona gave a small looked of shock, then said, "After that we left. We didn't see were Ghost went."

I noticed Fiona had left out the part of us having to _run_ away from that area. No surprise since it was Storm who called it off limits in the first place.

I looked over to where she was now standing. Facing away from us, face in her hands.

I got up and walked over to her. "We should probably tell your dad." I said, "He'll want to know about this." She lifter her head and looked at me, quickly wiping the tears away. "Let's look on the bright side." She said sarcastically "maybe he'll stay for more than five minutes this time."

She grabbed her bag off the couch and headed to the door. "I'll start sending out the search parties and..."

"No!" I said quickly, stopping her mid sentence.

She glared at me, "no?"

Even Fiona looked a bit confused. "You..." I looked back to her, trying to find the words, "I... can't help but notice you've been a bit more emotional than usual."

The bride shook her head in confusion, "what are you..."

"I know it's hard!" I cut in again, "I mean, this is your sister and all, but keeping that in mind, it might distract you. I mean you said so yourself..."

She put her hands on her hips. "Is this because of what I think it's because of?"

It took me a minute to process what she had just said. Then I realized. She thought I meant our first encounter after my second exile. I looked to Fiona for help.

She looked at the two of us awkwardly. "I... just pretend I'm not here." she said.

"Because I can tell you now." Storm continued, raising her voice a bit "that I never..."

I heard a sound come from Fiona. I watched as the anger in Conquering Storm's expression turned to sadness. "I..." she reached for the door handle, shaking her head sadly, "never mind." She opened the door to leave. But was stopped as I ran up to her.

I kissed her on the lips, much to her surprise. Her eyes went wide with shock, but she let go of the door handle. When I pulled away, I said, "you just don't worry about Ghost okay?" I opened the door and lightly directed her out, "we'll find her."

**There you have it! The long awaited chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading! **


	12. calling

_Scourge the hedgehog pov _

I waited outside the hospital were what was left of the Destructix still healed. They were going to be there for a long while. There was no possible way any doctor could cure then, not even the best. Chaos energy was not something taught in the medical schools these days, or so I heard.

Though, I had a feeling my little trick was beginning to wear off. Luckily I had a few more. I ducked behind a nearby tree as a few patients made their way out of the hospital.

An old guy and a young woman. She supported him as they walked, talking softly. "Take it easy, dad." I heard her say, "The doctor says you'll be up and about again soon."

I watched them carefully. The young woman was a fox, like Fiona, except with light brown fur. She also had a bow in her hair, but it was blue. I watched her carefully.

She really didn't look that much like Fiona at all. Although, she did remind me of her. Everything did these days.

I felt completely pitiful being like this. I've been with so many girls, broken up with almost all of them, and never gave them a second thought after that. But what was it about Fiona that was so different?

I shrugged it off for a minute, giving myself time to think. I needed to know how the guys were doing. Was I going to have to make sure they stay there longer? I couldn't have them getting in the way.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the box I'd been holding on to. I had taken it from Finitevus's layer when I'd been putting Ghost there.

I had to be careful, what was inside this box would only last so long. I slowly opened it. Inside was what appeared to be a warp ring. But I knew better. I took a breath and set it out to open. I watched as it expanded and grew into a twisting black portal.

This was one of the doctor's newest ideas. It had never, ever been used before. I was taking a risk, but if it worked it could be helpful in the future.

I stepped through.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I watched the nurses walk by, and the doctors go in and out of the hospital rooms. But they didn't see me. I was completely invisible. In fact, I wasn't even really there. Only my mind had been sent here. So I could see everything and hear all that was spoken.

It was the perfect way to spy. I made my way to the window and took a peek outside. From the looks of it, I wasn't anywhere near the ground floor. I looked over at the numbers on the room doors. I made my way down the hall till I found the room I was looking for.

There was no need to open the door, I just went through it. Like a ghost. I couldn't help but smile. It was a power I enjoyed having. In this form I was unstoppable.

I was indeed in the right room. Lying in the beds were Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, and Sergeant Simian. And to my dismay, they were sitting up, moving and talking. The spell had almost worn off completely.

"I'm telling ya', we've totally been ditched. Neither Lightning, nor Fiona has shown up in days. They've completely forgotten about us!" Predator said. Flying started to laugh, "Lightning can't come! He's in love, love, love, hee-hee-hee!"

Simian didn't looked pleased with this response.

"What's wrong Simian? Jealous that Lightning's paying more attention to her than to us?" Predator asked mockingly. Flying laughed louder, making me wish I could cover my ears.

"I don't like her." Simian said.

I wanted to laugh. Of course he didn't! I was surprised any of them did.

"Nor do I trust her." he continued, "I mean really. How does someone change that fast? She exiles him and then the next time she sees him, she's completely in love? Sound like she was just trying to save herself from revenge."

"Well, according to Lightning," Predator got out of his bed and walked over to were Simian was, "she got all emotional and all, 'oh, Lightning! Why did I ever send you away?' and apparently she's never had someone in love with her before. Has never had a crush or a friend for that matter and... Really it all just sounds like a nice way of saying she was socially awkward growing up."

Simian crossed his arms, "weren't we all? Honestly, no one's childhood was perfect... but that still doesn't explain her sudden change of mind."

Before they could argue about it anymore, there was a beeping sound.

"Someone's texting me!" Predator exclaimed, diving for the Phone.

"You need to get off that thing..." Simian grumbled.

There was a silence and then, "it's from... Ghost?"

I felt a sudden rage. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she would have a cell phone with her.

"What does it say?" Simian asked as both him and Flying got out of their beds and walked over to were Predator was standing.

The blue Hawk was twisting his head from side to side, squinting at the phone. "Well, gibberish mostly. But I can somewhat make out, 'help, evil doctor, I'm glowing, hearing voices.'"

All was silent.

"It finally happened." Simian said in awe. Frog burst out laughing, "She's gone crazy coo-coo!"

Predator turned off the phone. "Oh, come on guys, we all knew this day was coming."

I closed my eyes and brought myself back to behind the tree. They would have to wait. I had a call I needed to make.

_Meanwhile..._

_Espio the Chameleon pov_

I hit at the wall. After for what seemed like days of examining and staring at this wall, I had had enough. "Nicole! There has to be a way out of here! Are you sure you can come up with nothing else?"

"No, Espio." I heard from the darkness, "the only way is the walls. From what I've got from scans I've taken, they aren't very thick. Only about 1.5cm. But they are resistant."

I sighed and sat myself down onto the floor. Nicole hadn't been lying when she said they were resistant. My knuckles were already showing signs of bruising. I hadn't even left a scratch on the wall.

Normally I wouldn't just use mindless force, but I was beginning to feel desperate. I had no idea how long we'd been here, or if anyone has noticed if we were gone yet. And even if they did, I had no idea how they would find us.

I heard a clicking sound, then rock sliding against metal. I jumped up and prepared myself. "Nicole... prepares yourself for..."

"I mean no harm!" I froze as a yagyu ninja appeared out of the darkness. "I come bearing food." He said, placing the candle on the ground. He held out the tray to me. It was a simple piece of bread, then two cups of what appeared to be water. One blue one and one green one.

I eyed it suspiciously. I had been sure that the yagyu lord would leave us here to starve. Unless he wanted to get rid of us a whole lot quicker... "Really now? What is your lord playing at?"

The ninja shook his head defensively. "Nothing at all! He's much to busy with his... plans."

I took the tray, keeping my eyes on him, "and what plans might those be?"

He just laughed. "Well, I can't exactly tell you that, but I can tell you he's making a big mistake." There was a regretful look in his eyes, "the raiju will walk all over us. But of course, he wouldn't listen to a lowly ninja as myself."

He picked up the candle. I could hear a beeping sound coming from the back of the room. What was Nicole up to?

The ninja stared at me intensely. He had heard Nicole as well. "If I were you." He said, "I wouldn't drink from the green cup."

He blew on the flame of the candle. There was darkness. I could hear the clicking sound again. Then a slam. We were locked in again.

"Espio!" I turned around frantically, searching for Nicole. "What is it Nicole?"

"He was right! Don't drink from the green cup. We're going to need it." I held the cup firmly in my hand. "What do you mean?"

I heard a buzzing sound, and then there was a bright light. It was Nicole! She was glowing! "I took a scan of it while you two were talking. You need to do exactly what I say."

I couldn't help but feel a little distracted. It was somewhat shocking to see her suddenly start glowing. "Nicole, can you please explain to me what all _this _is first."

She blushed and giggled. "Oh this? It's just a minor upgrade I've been working on." With Nicole illuminating the room, I could now see that it was much bigger than I had anticipated.

"Pour the mixture onto the back wall." Nicole commanded. I looked at her uneasily. "Are you sure?" She nodded and gestured to the wall again. I took a deep breath and approached it. I pressed the cup to the wall and tilted.

The liquid poured out. Nothing happened.

"Nicole... I don't think..."

"Just wait for it!"

The mystery liquid began to glow green. I took a step back in shock. The glowing substance began to sink into the wall. The wall began appeared to go soft and wilt. It soon crumpled.

It made way to the outside world. It was night. The prison we had been in was apparently at the back of the fortress.

I looked to Nicole in surprise. "It's a good thing I didn't drink that."

She smiled, "so we're free, now what?"

I could hear footsteps thundering towards us. "We're not free until we're out of this area." I said, rushing her into her portable form.

I quickly camouflaged and ran for it. There was no time for a fight; I needed to find out what was happening at the raiju clan.


	13. names and faces

**Oh my god. So sorry this took so long! Thank you so much to everyone who has been patiently waiting. Ghost and Ron are my characters. The rest belong to Archie and Saga.**

_Conquering storm pov_

Weak. I was weak. After a long time of hard thinking it became very clear and very obvious. I was a weak bride. Which was one of my greatest fears. I was a victim of love but at the same time I was greatfull for it. I didn't want to lose Lightning, but I didn't want to be a weak bride either. And for the last little while I've had a hard time finding balance.

So I guess when the opportunity came up, it was hardly surprising I took it.

It all started with a frantic knocking on my room doors. At first I left it; far too busy trying to get contact to my dad. And of course I couldn't. He didn't have a phone so I couldn't call him, and I had no idea where he was so I couldn't send him a message.

So now I held this book in my hand.

He'd given it to me years ago, saying '_this was a gift from a friend of mine many years ago.' _And _'if you ever need me, write my name and the message you want to send me with this pen' _then he'd handed me this ridiculously over decorated pen.

And now here I was. My sister missing, a horridly loud banging at my door, and my dad not showing up because I was positive this stupid book wasn't working.

The knocking got louder. Finally I threw down the book and yelled "enter!"

A ninja came running into the room, barely stopping in time to avoid colliding with me. He kneeled shakily. "Dearest bride..."

I groaned "just get on with it!" I snapped.

"A shinobi ninja has been detected in the west wings." He started, looking up at me expectantly. I glared down at him, "and?"

He continued "it appears he doesn't know he's been detected yet. Making it much easier to cease him."

At the moment, I honestly wasn't in the mood. "Just... leave it."

The ninja looked surprised. "But my bride..."

"Do you dare question me?"

"No, but it's just... there is a great possibility he has discovered our alliance with the doctor."

I thought about this for a second. In all honestly I didn't care if anyone knew about our alliance. Heck, the whole word could know and it wouldn't matter at this point.

But to turn this down... this ninja has invaded our property. And the raiju never shows mercy...

"Bring him to me." I finally said. The ninja looked pleased. I dismissed him. He got up to leave. Then I remembered something. Yet again I had no idea who this ninja was. "Wait." I said. He stopped, and then turned to me. "What is your name?" I demanded.

He looked surprised. I didn't blame him. It was quite rare for a bride to ask for names directly.

"My name is Ron, your greatness." He said, bowing.

And then I finally matched the name to the face. "Oh! Ron." I said, pleased I'd remembered. But then another memory came my way. "Wait... Ron? As in banana Ron?"

Ron looked shocked, then scared. "Yes... my bride." He said meekly. I stared at him for a while. He looked around, clearly uncomfortable. "Huh" I finally said.

He continued to stand there. "Well, leave!" I snapped. He scurried away.

And once I was sure he was gone, I let out a sigh. I eyed the book, now on the ground. "Stupid magic book." I kicked it. And it flew half way across the room. So, I guess dad wasn't going to show up after all. Which meant Lightning was the only one who could save Ghost now.

_Espio the chameleon pov_

I couldn't help but feel a little please with myself. I'd escaped the yagyu clan and ran all the way over to the iron fortress without anyone noticing me. Though I couldn't help but feel a little worried. The raiju clan were very talented at detecting things most people wouldn't. Things like invisible chameleons.

But no one had attacked me yet. No one had even heard me or noticed my movements. And if they had, they certainly weren't showing it. Which could only mean a trap was ahead.

I had a strong instinct to ask Nicole if she detected anything out of the ordinary, but the fear of being heard was much stronger.

I slipped through a narrow hallway, and quietly made my way past a guard. I pressed against the wall, then carefully lifted my foot, and quietly stepped passed him. He didn't respond. I would have thought he hadn't detected me at all if it wasn't for what happened next.

His ear twitched and he stiffened. I froze. I waited for him to turn and attack, but he didn't. There was defiantly a trap ahead.

I hurried down the hallway and made a turn to the left. I didn't know what I was looking for, or why. But I knew I was looking for something. Further evidence probably, or some idea at what they were planning with Eggman.

At the end of the hallway was a door. I snuck up to it, searching for any sign of surveillance. Now pressed up to the door, and positive I wouldn't be heard, I whispered to Nicole. "What's behind here?"

She made numerous bleeps and clicks in her handheld form. "Try to keep it down!" I hissed. She didn't listen. Finally she said. "It's a janitor's closet. You can check if you want but it would be a bit of a waste of time."

I sighed and headed back the way we came. Now at the narrow hallway yet again, I went down the hallway that forked out to the right this time. Like the last one, there was a door at the end of the hallway.

Though this one was much different.

While the last one had been and old wooden door, this one was a shiny metal one. On the wall next to the door handle was a keyboard and screen. I wouldn't be getting through this door without a code.

I didn't dare get any closer.

"Nicole, do you think you can scan the door from here and see where it was made?" she made further beeping sounds in response, and continued the same routine on this door as she had done the last.

I stared at the door. It looked very familiar to the ones Eggman used. Meaning I probably wouldn't be surprised with the results Nicole gave me.

The sound of Nicole yelling my name brought me away from my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fist flying at me from the right. I went to block it, only to have another one come from the left.

I fell to the ground, dropping Nicole. Before I could get to her, something hard hit me on the head. Then everything went black.

_Meanwhile..._

_Ghost the cat pov _

While I was scared as hell of doctor Finintevs, I'd give him credit. He had a very impressive collection of spell books. They were filled with magic I couldn't possible hope to do in a million years, and of spells I'd never heard of before.

Though, on the other hand, I was terrible at doing most spells, and It seems I haven't heard of most spells.

I sat crossed legged on the ground letting the mysterious glow I was apparently creating light the spell book.

It was the 'book of rare spells for beginners.' Which was good because that's where I stood when it came to magic.

Though it was honestly no one's fault but my own. I never practiced nearly enough. Dad used to encourage me, and that kept me going. But when he started to leave more and more...

I sudden light interrupted my thoughts. I squealed and through myself into the corner. It was him. The doctor had arrived.

"so, I'm dealing with some very serious business when I get a call..." he started making his way down the stairs, "... that someone had broken into one of my lairs! And not just any lair. The one that contains all my magic I've worked so hard on."

He squinted into the dark room. He hadn't seen me yet.

He slowly descended down, step by step. "Oh stop hiding!" he snapped into the darkness. "i heard you scream. I know your here."

I looked to where he'd come from. He'd left the door opened. I held my breath. This was my chance.

Gathering the little courage I had left, I jumped up and ran. He clearly wasn't expecting this, because when I ran up the stairs strait at him, he did nothing but scream. I shoved him out of the way and made for the door. There was a flash of light behind me. Green energy flashed past me.

I screamed, ran through the opened door and slammed it behind me.

I pressed myself against it. I could hear his hideously furious screams coming from behind it.

I opened the book and frantically began searching.

He banged against the door. I searched faster. Finally I found what I was looking for.

Concentrating hard, I felt for my neclas and recited the spell in my head.

He flung at the door again, but it didn't budge. I carefully stepped away from it. it now glowed bright red. The lock spell had worked. None of his magic could break it.

I ran. So glad to be freed, yet terrified of the recent events that had occurred. I wanted so badly to head back home. But I knew that my main priority was to find Scourge and find out what he's up to.

But, since I was too weak to do it myself, I'd need help.

**So yes, I have returned. Thank you for your patients. Please review!**


	14. Clues

**It's here! It's finally here! Chapter 14! Now read my little readers! Read! Alana, Ron, Bertha and her kids and Ghost all belong to me. The rest belong to Archie and Saga. **

_Fiona Fox pov_

I pulled my jacket tighter around me and shivered. We were behind the iron fortress again, which was the last place we saw Ghost. This time it was just the two of us though. According to Lightning, he didn't want to get anyone else involved until we had a good idea of what we were doing.

And right now we were clueless. We hadn't been able to find anything yet, and it was hard to see from the shadow the large fortress cast on us.

We passed by were Ron had jumped.

"Are you expecting Banana Ron to fall out of nowhere again?" I asked, looking up to where he'd fallen from the last time.

"Absolutely." Lightning said, smiling slightly.

I walked over to the spot he'd landed. I pressed my foot down on it roughly. The ground here was squishy and rubbery. I stood on it and jumped up. I yelped in surprise as I was propelled a good five feet into the air.

"Her spells still here!" I said. I'm not sure why I was so happy about that. Maybe it was because of the memory of it or maybe just the idea of something magical like this being possible.

"I can see that." Lightning said. We continued on.

I couldn't help but noticed he seemed a little down, tired almost.

"Hey, Lynx, you okay?" I asked. He shrugged.

We continued on in silence. When Lightning suddenly said, "That Alana chick has been driving me crazy."

I looked at him, surprised; he hadn't brought her up in a while. "You're crazy neighbor?" he nodded. "Yeah, she was over asking me about Ghost again. Can you believe that she though Ghost was my girlfriend? She's crazy. And Ghost is only 13 anyways."

I just nodded. I personally hadn't seen much of Alana since I've been here. Though, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me. She was crazy for Lightning, and I'm sure she saw any other girl that got near him as competition, even though she didn't have a chance. I smiled a bit at this.

"Isn't Ghost 14 now?" I asked. Lightning looked at me surprised. "I don't know." He said, "Is she?" I nodded. "Yeah, about a week ago... did she forget to tell you?" he still looked a bit shocked. "She never brought it up." He finally said.

I smiled to myself, suddenly remembering something from when I lived in Downunda. "Ghost reminds me of these two girls I used to babysit." I said.

Lightning grinned, "you used to babysit? Do you even know how to take care of children?" he teased.

I laughed, "For your information, I was one of the best there was."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says them. And their mother, Bertha Bear herself."

"I have no Idea who that is."

"Yeah, she was just some woman that lived on my street."

We both laughed. "And how do they remind you, in any way of Ghost?" he questioned.

"I'm getting to that. Mindy and other child..." Lightning suddenly burst out laughing. "'Other child?'" he gasped, "you don't even remember its name? That some great babysitting Fi'."

I shoved him playfully, "let me finish! They acted allot like Ghost does."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "and how's that? Loony and confused?" he questioned. I shook my head, "no. Well, yes, but they were also very interested in music, and comedy, and all that."

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Bertha and her kids. The last time I'd saw them, I'd teleported them to a beach. I hope they were okay.

We turned the corner, then stopped dead in our tracks. Covering the ground was some sort of green powder.

"What is this?" I breathed. Even in the dark of the shadowed ground, the powder sparkled. Lightning kneeled down to investigate it. "Careful, it could be toxic." I warned, backing up a bit.

Lighting stood up suddenly, I jumped back in surprise. He turned to me. "Fiona, do you remember seeing a green flash of light right after the whole banana Ron thing?"

I nodded, "yeah, do you think that has something to do with this?"

He scooped some into his hand, saying "I'm actually almost positive it does. And that it has something to do with Ghost."

_Ghost the cat pov_

While I hadn't like this experience at all, I had to admit that some good things had come out of it. And those 'some things' were the spell book and it's many spells. Like, for example, a spell for better transportation. And with that spell, I managed to teleport myself to the hospital room the destructix were staying in.

"So how long do you think until you guys are better?" I asked.

"The doctor says we should make a full recovery within three weeks." Simian said. I paced the room, "that won't be soon enough, Scourge is planning something. And I'm sure he's planning on making it happen soon."

"Anything else, captain obvious?" Predator asked. He was lying in his hospital bed, arms crossed and pouting. I raised an eyebrow at Simian. "I confiscated his phone so now he's a little grumpy." He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Don't you guys think you'll be ready sooner?" they all shook they're heads. "Are you sure?" this time they nodded.

I groaned in frustration, "but you guys look fine!"

Frog giggled, "No, no, no we're all just sicko's!" he chanted, cackling some more, rocking back and forth, holding a jar of pickles to his chest. I have no idea were he got it from, but since it was him, I decided not to ask.

"Don't get us wrong, we could easily kick scourge's butt," Predator said, "but the Doc said no matter how we may feel, we won't ever be fully better unless we rest 3 more weeks. His words, not mine."

I sighed, "You know, I really hate your doctor right now. I mean, seriously I'll pay him a million dollars to let you go."

Simian frowned, "it doesn't work that way Ghost. And I'm pretty sure you don't have a million dollars."

I knew that wasn't how it works, but I was angry right now. And I usually talked the most nonsense when I was angry.

"Well I don't have a million dollars, but I do have..." and walked over to Frog and took his pickle jar, much to his dismay, "... a pickle jar! I will give him a pickle jar to let you all go."

I could see Predator shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. "We can't leave, rules are rules."

I turned to him, "well, when did you guys ever listen to the rules? Come on! I need some muscle from you guys!"

"Were have we heard that before?" Predator scoffed, rolling over in his bed.

I glared at him, and then turned to the door. "Well then, fine, I'll go find someone else to help me!" I grabbed my bag and stormed out, "and I'm taking the pickle jar with me!" Frog cried out at this.

"Good luck with that!" I heard Predator call after me, "maybe your little book will help you!"

I rolled my eyes. But the more I thought about it, I started to think he was right. Maybe my book could help me.

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please Review.**


End file.
